Reglas del Magnetismo
by SniperGYS
Summary: Polos iguales se repelen y Polos opuestos se atraen. ¿Que tan cierto es eso cuando se habla de personas? Esa es la pregunta que recorre la mente de Silver en estos momentos.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Reglas del Magnetismo :.<strong>

_Durante todo el tiempo que paso sirviendo a Pryce en el Neo Team Rocket, Silver realmente no había recibido una educación como cualquier otro niño; a todos les habían enseñado a leer, contar y escribir, ya fuera en una escuela o en sus casas, no había excepción, él en cambio, solo había sido entrenado para atacar y servir a Pryce._

**"Eras muy chico para aprender a leer de todas formas".**

_Eso fue lo que Blue le había dicho, quizás tenía razón, no tenía más de 6 cuando Blue y él habían escapado de Pryce, y estaba seguro de que ninguno de los otros niños habían recibido educación... Bueno, al menos estaba seguro de que Blue no la había recibido. Aun así, Blue se había dedicado a aprender lo básico y después enseñarle a él._

_Eso sin duda fue un gran cambio, aprender lo básico le ayudaría a sobrevivir por su cuenta y a que ella dejara de preocuparse tanto por él, y así fue como lograron trabajar por separado para abarcar un mayor rango de investigación, lo cual los llevo a donde están el día hoy: libres, con amigos y reunidos con sus familias. Bueno, de cierta forma, ya que Giovanni aun insistía en manejar al Team Rocket, pero al menos ambos sabían que estaban bien y ¡Hey! Incluso se veían de vez en cuando. Si, sin duda todo fue un gran cambio._

_Sin embargo, Silver aun sentía curiosidad, aun había muchas cosas que desconocía, por lo que a veces solía pasar horas aprendiendo de Cristal, quien estaba más que feliz en ayudarle a satisfacer su curiosidad, pese al descontento de Gold._

**"¿Quieres quitarme a mi novia o qué?"** - _Le pregunto una vez tras verlo ir a la casa de su compañera._

**"Ella no es tu novia, y solo voy a que me preste unos libros"**-_ Le contesto mientras lo empujaba y seguía su camino. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los famosos "ataques de celos" de Gold, los cuales en realidad solo eran pretextos para molestarlo, nada del otro mundo._

_Esa ocasión había tomado un libro de Física para leer, nunca estaba de más aprender sobre ello. Leyendo la sección de magnetismo se encontró con algo interesante:_

_Polos iguales se repelen, polos opuestos se atraen._

**"Sabes, muchos dicen que ese es una ley que aplica también para el amor**"- _Le comento Crystal el día que conversaban sobre su nueva información._

**"¿Si? ¿Cómo funciona allí?"-** _Pregunto confundido, lamentablemente los temas sobre el Amor, eran parte de los que desconocía, y ya ni digamos el encontrarles relación con la Física._

**"Algunos piensan que las personas diferentes hacen mejor pareja que otras, pero la verdad, para que funcione se necesita más que solo ser diferentes, aunque haya personas que piensen todo lo contrario".**

**"Supongo..."**

**"¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto?"**

_Y así es como termino en su actual situación, sentado en la banca de un parque, con el libro por un lado y viendo pasar a la gente mientras pensaba en ello._

_No lo había pensado solo, le había preguntado a Blue al respecto, pero su opinión no era muy exacta._

**"Ha veces personas diferentes funcionan bien y a veces no, todo depende de que tan bien las amenaces"-** Le contesto guiñando el ojo mientras reía, dejándolo con una expresión de confusión y susto, lo cual seguro fue muy notorio porque al instante continuo hablando - **"Hey, si quieres saberlo, solo piensa en las personas que conoces y el cómo se llevan entre ellas, por ejemplo... Esa chica de Sinnoh se parece un poco a ti"- ** _Ese fue el consejo que le había dado y en lo que se encontraba pensando ahora._

**"Pensar en los que conoces y el cómo se lle-"**

**"Hola" - **_Silver se giró al instante al escuchar una voz suave a sus espaldas._

**"Hola"**- _Le saludo al reconocer la voz -_ **"Eh, no sabía que estaban aquí" - **_Comento mientras hacía espacio para que la chica se sentara._

**"Solo estoy yo, acompañe a mi padre a un trabajo, pero salí a dar una vuelta"** - _Le contesto la chica, y claro, no podía haber otro motivo para que Platinum Berlitz estuviera allí, después de todo, Sinnoh quedaba muy lejos. _

**"Ah, ya se me hacía raro, por lo general siempre avisan cuando vienen".**

**"Si, fue muy repentino"-**_ Mientras le contestaba, su mirada capto el libro que tenía a un lado -_ "Oh, ¿Estas estudiando?.

**"Algo así... Más bien estaba pensando en algo que Crystal me dijo ¿Por qué no me das tu opinión sobre ello?"** - _Le pregunto repentinamente, si tenía que pensar sobre ello después de todo ¿Por qué no analizar las ideas de los demás? Eso suele ayudar._

**"Claro ¿Cuál es el problema?"**

**"Esto..." -** _Le comento mientras abría el libro en la página que tenía marcada y señalando la dichosa regla del magnetismo que lo tenía tan ocupado_ - **"Crystal me comento que también aplicaba en las relaciones entre personas".**

_Platinum solo se quedó viendo la página, pensando en que decir. Sin duda esa página da mucho que pensar después de todo y ahora el solo podía pensar que quizás fue mala idea haberle pedido su opinión, ella ahora parecía igual de confundida que él._

**"Bueno..."** - _Comenzó a decir, sin embargo la chica igual seguía confundida_ - **"Eso suena interesante!"** - _Termino diciendo con un extraño tono emocionado._

**"¿Si?"**

**"Claro! Aunque no sabría decirte bien el cómo... La mayor parte de mi vida solo eh conocido a quienes trabajan en la mansión".**

**"Blue me sugirió que pensara en las personas que conozco, pero al parecer tanto tu como yo, no conocemos a muchas personas".**

**"Oh... Suena lógico".**

**"Si... Por ejemplo Gold y Crystal".**

"**Ellos parecen llevarse bien, pero son muy diferentes"** - _Le comento la chica, mientras recordaba las ocasiones en que habían convivido entre todos._

"**Si, Gold es un idiota pero a Crys parece hacerle gracia... No comprendo donde tiene la gracia, pero bueno".**

"**Quizás se complementan uno al otro"** - _Sugirió Platinum sonriendo. De cierta forma me recuerdan a Diamond y Pearl, ellos también son de personalidades diferentes pero son buenos amigos._

"**Supongo... Lo mismo parece ocurrir con Sapphire y Ruby ... ¿Que?**" - _Pregunto al ver que Platinum comenzó a reír quedamente._

"**Es que ellos son tu mejor ejemplo".**

"**Oh... cierto...".**

"**¿Y qué hay de un caso contrario?"**

"**¿Quieres decir entre personas similares? Pues... Creo que los más similares son Blue-neesan y Green-senpai... Ellos se parecen algo, y parecen llevarse bien".**

"**¿Se parecen?"** - _Pregunto con un tono de sorpresa._

"**Si, creo que algunos piensan lo contrario y los consideran como muy diferentes pero... Ahora que eh tratado con Green-senpai eh notado que se parecen un poco... Ambos son muy calculadores, inteligentes, siempre preparados para lo repentino, aunque cada uno lo demuestra a su manera".**

"**¿Entonces se puede ser similar pero a la vez diferente?"**

"**Eso parece... ¿Pero que eso no sería aceptar que polos diferentes se atraen?** - Platinum volvió a sonreír ante eso – "**¿Uh?"**

"**Disculpa, pero es que... Creo que es dificil que encuentres a alguien 100% igual a ti".**

"**¿Porque lo dices?**

"**Algo de lo que aprendí durante mi viaje es que todas las personas son únicas. Y como has dicho, puedes encontrar personas similares a ti, pero nunca exactamente igual".**

"**Porque necesitas encontrar quien te complementa..."**

"**¡Si! ¿No es eso interesante?"** _- Pregunto con una mirada de interés y emoción._

"**Supongo que sí"** - _Le contesto sin evitar el sonreír_ – **"¡Hey y de hecho fue por diferentes opiniones que completamos esta respuesta! "**

"**¡Cierto!"**

_Seguramente a eso se refería Cristal cuando dijo que aplicaban más factores, no es solo necesario sr diferentes, también aplica el que también se complementen. No es una atracción por diferencias, sino una atracción surgida por complementarse, buscar alguien con quien puedes tener ratos agradables, alguien que este dispuesto a escucharte y ayudarte... ¿Oh? _

"… **¡Fue un gusto encontrarte!"** - _Platinum se había levantado y le ofrecía su mano para despedirse._

"**Ah... Ah... ¿Qué?" **- _Rayos, ese repentino pensamiento que había aparecido en su mente lo había hecho perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio._

"**Tengo que irme, antes de que mi padre se dé cuenta de que me salí del laboratorio que visitábamos".**

"**Ah claro... Bueno... ¡Hasta otra!"** - _Le contesto dándole torpemente la mano. Tras una última sonrisa, Platinum se regresó por donde había llegado._

"Uh..."

"**Vaya, si que eres un poco despistado"** - _Dijo de pronto una voz detrás de él._

"**¡¿Qué?!"** - _Exclamo sorprendido, hasta que se dio cuenta quien le había hablado_ - **¿Blue que haces aquí? **

"**Iba a visitar a Yellow y te vi a lo lejos platicando con la chica de Sinnoh y quise venir a espiar jajajaja".**

"**Ugh ¿Porque eres así?" **– _Le contesto a manera de juego, haciendo que se riera por el comentario._

"**Oh vamos Silver, ya te había dicho que tú y esa chica se parecen, y es obvio que acabas de pasar un buen rato con ella, pese a que su conversación no fuera divertida para muchas personas"** - _Silver le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía "dilo por ti"_ **– "Pero hey, esa mirada tuya dice que te diste cuenta de algo ¿No?".**

"Uh... quizás..."

"**¿Y bien?"**

"**¿Y bien qué?"**

"**¿Qué esperas? Vas a buscar tu complemento o piensas quedarte aquí a escucharme decir lo tonto que eres por desaprovechar esta oportunidad?".**

"**¿Pero y si...?".**

"**Silveeeeeeer, la mejor forma de aprender algo es con la práctica, si quieres saber que también aplica tu nuevo descubrimiento sobre los dichosos polos, ve y ponlo en práctica!".**

"**Ok..."**

"**¡Anda!"**- Le dijo mientras le sonreía y lo empujaba –**"¡Ve tras ella!".**

"**¡Bye!".**

_Unos días después Crystal sonreía mientras leía una carta de parte de Silver con un pequeño resumen de la conclusión sobre su investigación. Lo que más le gusto de la carta sin duda era el final._

"_Al final de cuentas, ya no creo que sea cosa de Polos y Magnetismo las que rigen las relaciones en las personas, eso no es cosa de Física, es más bien algo natural, una Regla de la Naturaleza quizás. Y sin duda la mejor manera de aprender algo es poniéndolo en práctica._

_PD: Platinum dice que si puedes prestarle el libro."_

Silver siempre había lamentado no tener una educación como los demás, pero quizás eso tenía un lado bueno, ahora tenía alguien con quien aprender mas de lo que esperaba.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos a todos! Despues de un largo tiempo vengo a postear esto que surgio en mi cabeza hace ya mucho tiempo, debí haberlo subido hace un mes, pero despues dije: NAH! Lo dejo para el cumple de Silver y pues aqui esta, 2 pajaros de un solo tiro!<strong>

**Hace un tiempecito subi algo para la sección de Prince of Tennis, asi que no estuve ausente por un año, eh! Y bueno, pero porque no escribi nada de Pokespe durante un largo rato? Por unas razones muy sencillas:**

**1 - Estaba re-leyendo Homestuck por 4 ocación. Y eso era importante :d**

**2 - Estoy corrigiendo mis otros fics.**

**3 - Fire Emblem consume mucho de mi tiempo.**

**4 - Tuve una... conversacion con alguien y realmente, digamos que me hiso enojar y decidi no pasarme por nada relacionado de Pokespe por un largo tiempo despues de ello.**

**Y la verdad, tampoco esperen verme mucho por aqui eh, no tengo muchas ideas para escribir estos dias, pero si algo surge, entonces lo escribire. **

**Quise subir esto en el cumpleaños de Silver ya que trata sobre él y sobre una de mis parejas favorita: Distantshipping! Adoro este shipping! Claro que adoro aun mas el Chosen y el Commoner, pero Distant tiene algo especial que no puedo evitar emparejar a Silver y Platinum, son muy parecidos y a la vez diferentes, siento que se llevarian bien.**

**En fin, que pasen todos una feliz navidad y buen año nuevo!**

**Hasta otra!**

**Adieu~**


End file.
